Getting Into Character
by Natalie Zephyr
Summary: When filming the New Moon kissing scene, Kristen Stewart realizes that she wants to openly kiss Robert Pattinson for much longer. Unfortunately, after Chris Weitz calls "cut," that all has to stop... unless she can do something about that. M for lemons!


It wasn't my lack of experience. I had plenty of that. Tons of it. I had been in the showbiz industry for quite a while now, and I had plenty of on-screen romances and stuff like that. Never before had I fallen for a co-star.

Never before this, at least.

And yet, I couldn't help myself. As set crew people came up to tweak my hair every thirty seconds or brush another layer of powder across my now cakey complexion, I tried to look down as much as possible. Down, up, left, at my nails, at Ashley, at the crew, at the director, but never to my right. Because _he_ was standing there.

Being all perfect with his beautiful face and his abs exposed, Rob Pattinson stood under the clock tower, eyes closed, palms facing upward, face composed and straight.

I pinched my pointer finger with my thumbnail, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head slowly, sucking in a quick breath through my teeth.

_Shut the hell up, Kris. You sound like an overly obsessed fangirl. Get a grip. _

Chris approached me. "Alright, Kristen. In this scene, you're going to need to get into character by…" I toned him out. I knew how to play Bella Swan well.

Probably _too_ well, in fact. All I had to do was be myself, practically. Bella was a bit more… of a rule-follower than me, but other than that, we weren't really that far apart. Considering we were both pretty uncoordinated and we both were hopelessly in love with the pale skinned boy with bronze hair…

I walked to my place on the set as we shot the scene for _New Moon._ I was supposed to be running through the city, knocking over people and leaving them behind in my wake as I sprinted through the crowd, running through a fountain, and landing, just in time, into the safety of my one true love's arms. So this was exactly what I did.

As soon as I heard Chris call for action, I pushed through the throng of people, shoving them aside. Some of the extras in this film were a little too eager, overacting a bit by exaggerating their falls and stumbling back with overdone expressions of shock as I passed. But I pushed through, screaming the whole time.

"Edward!" I screamed, right as the clock boomed overhead. I had to give it to the sound guy; he was always right on time with everything.

The fountain came into view, and I leaped over the first edge like a hurtle. "Edward! No, Edward!"

Playing the clumsy, awkward, uncoordinated girl, I tripped during my fountain crossing, resulting in wet hair and cold, tight jeans.

I stood back up and jumped over the edge of the fountain, where I now had a clear path to him. "Stop! No! Edward, _stop_—!" I screamed as I ran with all I had, then jumped up the stairs, two at a time, and leaped into his arms in a bone-crushing embrace.

When Rob's arms wrapped back around me, though, I wasn't Bella Swan anymore.

It was a good thing our characters were so in love—otherwise, people really would get suspicious. Especially when I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself into him.

If I lost control of my body, at least I could keep control of my face. I did the whole "Oh my God we're finally together again this moment is so perfect and wonderful I am so happy I could cry as a matter of fact I think I will do just that right now" face, sobbing into his chest and holding him so tight I was surprised he didn't choke. He set me on my feet and looked me deeply in the eyes.

Though it only lasted a fraction of a second, my breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped.

And then he moved one hand into my hair, grabbing a fistful in the back, and pulled my face to his. I had my arms still around his neck, and he used one hand to pull up the bottom of my shirt, just the tiniest bit. But it still made me shiver as our lips moved together.

The hand on the small of my back still gripped my shirt, and he would let go occasionally, letting it slide down a little, then clench a fist around it again.

_Shit, _he was good.

His hand tried to clench around the shirttail again, but missed, and he squeezed my ass instead. I moaned into his mouth involuntarily.

We broke apart abruptly, shocked. We just stared at each other, speechless, unblinking, until Chris yelled "cut!" and everyone on the set started laughing.

"Rob! What was that?" I laughed.

"Sorry, Stewart," he laughed along with me, that irresistibly sexy accent coming back once the cameras stopped rolling. "But I think you liked it, so I wouldn't be talking."

"I did not! It's called _acting_, Rob. I was getting into character. And you seemed to be doing a good job of that yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, raising his eyebrows, the American accent returning. "But… Bella," he drew out the L's and put a hand on the side of my cheek. "I just… can't _control_ myself around you…"

"Oh, Edward…" I played along, leaning my forehead against his and looking up at him through my eyelashes. Breathing heavily, I said, in the sultriest voice possible, "Just… lose control… for once…"

His eyes widened, and he swallowed. But then he regained his self-control face: taut jaw, smoldering eyes…

"But I can't Bella. I'll kill you, so easily…"

"I trust you. I love you…"

I suddenly realized that the words coming out of my mouth did not fully belong to Bella anymore.

"Even when I have dots all over my face?" His Brit accent came back with a teasing tone to his deep voice.

I leaned my forehead away, looking somewhere in the distance and putting a fist under my chin. "Hmm… yeah, you look pretty gay, actually."

He put his hands out in a defensive gesture. "CGI! I can't do anything about it."

"No, I think you just like to sparkle."

"Hah! Well—"

"Oh, What a manly man you are, Mr. Pattinson—"

"Okay, guys, let's try it again!" Chris called through his megaphone. "But, Kris… can we get some new pants for her? You're soaking." I turned to walk away, a smirk still on my face from our little flirting encounter. I grabbed an identical pair of jeans from a costume person on the set, ducked behind a tent, and changed as quickly as I could.

My head was a little dizzy from kissing Rob. He told all the magazines and press that he was a bad kisser, but I begged to differ.

But, on the other hand, there were many things that we didn't tell the media.

We couldn't ignore the chemistry between us. After filming Twilight, I had ended things with Michael almost immediately. With Rob… it felt so different. It was electric, intense, and passionate. I had never felt anything like it before, and definitely not with Mike.

The first time Rob and I kissed—when not actually filming a scene—was just magic. I couldn't describe it any other way. The instant our lips met, I was drowning and burning alive at the same time. And the first time we'd made love was exponentially better. It was incredible, what we had… and the damn contract we had signed with Summit before we had started shooting forced us to keep it under wraps from everyone. I sighed as I fastened the button on my jeans, then stepped back out into the Italy sunlight and back on set.

"Okay, guys," Chris yelled. "Quiet on set… places, everyone…"

I shuffled to my mark. As soon as Chris called action, I repeated everything as before, pushing my way through the throng of red again, until I came to the fountain. I looked up right as I was at the edge, and found him slowly stripping off his shirt. My pulse quickened and I felt myself pull towards him involuntarily. I stumbled through the fountain once more, screaming for Edward, and jumped over the edge. "Stop! Edward, don't!" I ran into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist again. He met my eyes and then crashed his lips to mine, taking my mouth into his.

I breathed in. He smelled so good. He tasted good, too. Like menthol cigarettes and a little bit of dark chocolate and just _him_—it was all too much. I never wanted to stop kissing him.

Maybe I could prolong this moment. An idea sparked in my mind as our heated kissing continued.

Last time we had messed up this scene, we had to redo it. All I had to do was mess up, and I could kiss him like this again…

But how would I mess up? I couldn't grab his ass like he had done to me. I couldn't think of anything, and our time was running out—

Then it hit me. I pulled away from him, turned my face to the side, and faked a sneeze.

"Aw, dammit!" I pretended to be upset as the cast and crew burst into laughter again. It was a good thing I was an actress; it was hard to keep my cover as Rob eyed me knowingly.

He pressed the small of my back lightly before unwrapping his arms from around me. "Kris…?" he murmured quietly.

I waggled my eyebrows. "Don't pretend like you don't have the same idea."

He smiled. "I think I do."

I smiled back, then turned away to put on a new pair of jeans.

It worked. We would have to do the scene again. No, we would _get_ to do the scene again.

We had repeated the scene nine times before Chris called five and pulled me aside to demand that I focus. So far, I'd sneezed twice and he'd sneezed once (we'd jokingly blamed it on swine flu), he'd pulled my shirt up a _little bit_ too far, I'd jumped on him too forcefully and we'd slammed into the wall while still kissing, some of my extensions had "accidentally" fallen out when Rob pulled my hair, I'd gotten a large and rather noticeable lipstick smudge on his cheek (I'd snuck a little extra dark pink on my lips while changing jeans again), Ashley's phone rang extra loudly while she stood right next to the camera (I'd have to thank her for catching on to my plan later), and once we had even intentionally used tongue—a lot of it. When we had filmed Twilight, we'd had to retake the first kiss scene because we were "too hot for each other" in it, which was exactly the case here.

"Kristen…" Chris shook his head. "I think I know what's going on here. But you need to be serious now."

"I know. I'm sorry, Chris. I can't help it."

"I understand that you and Rob are… _close_, but can you please keep the extra intimacy off the set? And in private, I might add?"

I laughed. "Sure. I'm sorry."

"Okay." He walked away. "Let's do this one more time!"

I bounced up to Rob, smiling. "We have to do this for real, now."

"Damn. I was enjoying myself."

I put on my best sex eyes and trailed one finger lightly down his chest before smiling devilishly and walking back to my place on set. I knew it was cruel, but he needed to know that I wasn't finished with him just yet.

Action was called, and I ran, screaming, through the sea of scarlet once again. "Edward!" Over the first fountain edge. "Stop! No!" The clock tower boomed as I spoke. Rob slowly started taking off his shirt, revealing his tight abdominal muscles and his hard biceps. I licked my lips and jumped over the last edge of the fountain. "Stop! _Stop_! No, Edward, don't—!" He raised one foot, threatening to take a step out into the sunlight, just as I crashed into him, knocking him back a few steps. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. Bella started to cry. We stayed like this for about ten seconds, then our lips crashed together. My hands wound their way shakily around his neck and laced my fingers in his hair while one of his hands was fisted in my hair and the other grabbed the shirttail at the small of my back. I knew that this was our last take, so I couldn't mess up. I took advantage of every opportunity I had right in this moment, before Chris could call cut and it would be over.

We kissed passionately, but not too passionately, for about thirty seconds until I unwillingly pulled away and pushed him back through the door behind us to protect ourselves from the sunlight, creeping closer to us by the second.

As soon as we were behind the door (and alone, I might add), I ghosted my lips over his again, slowly licking his top lip and then diving in for more. Somewhere outside, I heard Chris call cut and told everyone to take a break, but frankly, I didn't give shit.

"Kristen, we don't have the time," Rob whispered huskily under me.

"I know," I murmured between kisses. "I'm just… giving you… a little preview."

He groaned and let his head fall back before crashing his mouth to mine again. "I _wish_ we were… alone, though…"

"Uhhh… me, too," I sighed.

"Mmmm," he rasped. I automatically felt a jolt straight down my center. I _loved_ when he did that. He reached up with one hand to cup the side of my face, stroking his thumb slowly along my cheekbone.

I closed my eyes and sighed, pulling away from him. "Babe, we have to stop or I'm going to lose it right here."

"I don't mind that." He pinned me against the wall and trailed two fingers across my stomach before sending them down through my jeans, finding my wet center and rubbing circles rhythmically, finding my mouth again.

"Uhhh," I moaned against his lips. "I think I changed my mind just now."

He pressed his fingers against me, making me cry out in ecstasy. "This," he told me, sliding a finger in, "is my choice punishment for your naughty thinking on set just now."

"Huh, uh," I whimpered, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back against the wall.

He inserted another finger, and I almost came right there. I was so far under the wave of pleasure that I couldn't form actual words; a string of involuntary mumbles and whimpers escaped me. He pumped his hand in and out, bending to kiss me again.

"Wh... what if we get caught…" I managed, trying to give a shit. The thrill of someone finding us somehow made the moment even hotter.

"We won't," he whispered. My knees buckled as he gripped my ass with his other hand. He pressed me up against the wall even harder so that I would stay standing. "Do you like this, Kris?"

"Huhhh, mmm," was all I could say. I couldn't speak again.

"Do you feel me? I need to know what this feels like," he stroked and curled his fingers inside me. I screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's—hunn."

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby."

"Uhn—oh—okay—in, in—" I struggled to form the words.

"What was that, Kristen?" he slid another finger into me and pumped a little harder, hitting the sweet spot.

"I—oh!" I screamed. "I need you now, inside!"

He pulled his fingers out and used his free hands to undo the button on my jeans and tugged on the edges of my thong, fully sliding it down. I kicked my jeans and panties off hastily as I removed his pants. As I slid them down, I saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers. Another shot of adrenaline sent straight to my center was released and I bit my lip. I stroked his cock a few times and felt him stir underneath my grip. It was a good thing his shirt was already off—I could barely stand, I was shaking so bad with need. He pulled my shirt over my head and revealed my black lace bra that barely covered anything. He "mmm'd" appreciatively, pressing me back against the wall and bending his head to slide his warm tongue over the top of my left breast. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his rock hard length press into me.

"Rob, please!" I begged for him. "Need you, inside me, right now—!"

He slid himself up and down over my opening slowly, torturing me. I pulled his hair and kissed him roughly. That seemed to do it; he grunted before sliding in and filling me, inch by glorious inch. We both moaned at the feeling. He inclined his head to give me a broken kiss before starting to move inside me, sending shocks everywhere through my body.

"Oh, Kristen… you're so—_tight_—uhh," he panted as he pushed in and out of me.

"This is what you—mm—do to me, Rob…"

He panted my name as he thrust over and over again. My hips bucked against his deliciously and he moaned.

"Uhhhh, Kristen…"

"You're so _big_, I love how big you are."

I clenched and unclenched around him in time with our hips. He groaned. "Fuck, Kris, whatever you're doing, don't stop!"

As "fuck" fell from his lips, I let a string of profanities loose myself. I was still pressed against the wall and I could feel my back arching as I writhed beside him, almost coming with him. He reached out and locked our fingers together, raising them over our heads. I gasped at how exposed I was, and he continued to pleasure me, faster and harder.

"Rob, I'm almost there, oh—"

"I'm coming, Kris, I'm _coming_—"

"Oh God, yes! _Deeper_, I can't…" I trailed off as he obeyed my command, thrusting harder, faster, and _incredibly deep_ into me.

"I want you to come all over me, Kris," he commanded, looking me straight in the eyes. "All the _fuck_ over me, do you understand?"

That was all it took. I let my head fall back and I shut my eyes tight as I screamed. "Fuck, Rob! Aah! _Fuck_!"

He came too, twitching inside me as I felt his release spill into me. "Kris—_ten_!"

He continued to move inside me until we rode out the final waves of our orgasm together.

"I love you," he said simply, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I love you," I breathed, smiling.

"Sorry for torturing you," he smirked.

"Apology accepted."

He pulled out of me and we got dressed again. "God, Stewart, they could have found us. They might have heard you from a mile away."

I blushed, laughing. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

He laughed with me, then lowered his voice, taking on a sultry, husky tone. "Never apologize for being a screamer."

My breath caught in my throat. "Good. Then remember to bring earplugs when we shoot _Eclipse_ later this year."


End file.
